Brakiss
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Galactic Empire, Kueller When Luke Skywalker establishes his academy on Yavin 4, many students arrive to begin their training under his tutelage. A few are actually spies sent by the Empire and other interested parties that Skywalker quickly discovers and removes. Brakiss, on the other hand, actually holds true potential with The Force, and, despite having already begun down the path of The Dark Side, Skywalker allows him to stay, convinced that he can lead Brakiss down the path of The Light Side. Despite all of Skywalker's efforts and training, Brakiss proves Luke wrong and flees from the academy. Brakiss has a difficult time dealing with his situation and is emotionally distraught until he joins forces with Kueller, another former student of the New Jedi Academy who has turned to The Dark Side. After Kueller's death on Almania, Brakiss wanders the galaxy for a while with no purpose, until he gains the attention of the Second Imperium. Brakiss immediately swears his allegiance to the Second Imperium and begins building an academy equal to Skywalker's but devoted entirely to The Dark Side. Within a few years, the Shadow Academy, housed within a torus-shaped Space Station equipped with a Hyperdrive and a Cloaking Device, was completed and placed under Brakiss' command. The Shadow Academy attracted many students. Those without sensitivity to The Force were immediately placed in the station's Stormtrooper Corps, while those who passed a Force sensitivity test began training as Dark Jedi. Assisting Brakiss is Tamith Kai, a member of Dathomir's Nightsister clan of Force witches. The Shadow Academy comes to Skywalker's attention when Tamith Kai adducts Jacen Solo and Jaina Solo along with their classmate, Lowbacca. They are rescued, and after several more failures at the hands of The Jedi, Brakiss is ordered by Palpatine to destroy The Jedi once and for all. Once again Brakiss fails, and he dies shortly after returning to the Shadow Academy when Palpatine's Royal Guards set off explosive charges planted in the station. Brakiss Encounters During the days of The New Republic, Brakiss cannot be easily located, as he is busy establishing the Shadow Academy. He soon makes his presence known, however, as he opposes The Jedi time and again. Brakiss can be a major villain in a long campaign in which the heroes struggle against a string of Dark Jedi in an attempt to locate and bring down the Shadow Academy. Brakiss Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Noble 1/Jedi 7/Force Adept 3 Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '''+6; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Use the Force: +18 Languages: 'Basic, Paecian Defenses Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 24, Will Defense: 26; 'Deflect, Elusive Target Hit Points: 77, Damage Threshold: 24 Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +12 (2d8+6) Melee: Lightsaber +7 (2d8+6) and Lightsaber +7 (2d8+6) with Double Attack Ranged: By Weapon +10 Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Double Attack (Lightsabers) Special Actions: Channel Anger, Presence, Resilience Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Force Lightning, Mind Trick, Move Object, Rebuke (2), Vital Transfer Force Techniques: Improved Sense Force Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 13, Constitution 12, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 13, Charisma 16 'Talents: Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Deflect, Elusive Target, Force Perception, Presence, Resilience Feats: Double Attack (Lightsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (3), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +13, Gather Information +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +11, Perception +11, Persuasion +18, Stealth +11, Use the Force +18 (May substitute for Perception checks) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Silver Robes Category:Humans